


Finding Miracles

by stihal



Series: Stiles zorrito Derek lobo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fox Stiles, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, Traduccion español, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Stiles simplemente pensaba en ser un zorro toda su vida. Pero, entonces: magia, verdadero amor, bla bla bla, las cosas se volvieron complicadas. Ademas resulta que, aun tiene mucho que aprender sobre este nuevo mundo en donde esta viviendo. La humanidad, hombre. Es rara.-O bien, la secuela de A Simple Life, traída por la popular demanda.*Traducción*





	Finding Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855683) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> Hola! les traigo la secuela de A simple life traducido también en mi perfil.  
> Disfruten!

A parte de las comidas, la luna llena y Navidad (Solo ha tenido una, pero sabe que le gustan) los momentos favoritos de Stiles son en las mañanas. Mañanas en particular cuando no hay nada más que hacer que dormir y acurrucarse.

Stiles se abraza más a Derek, quien es su persona favorita.

—Deja de retorcerte,— murmura Derek, sus ojos aun cerrados, cabeza presionada en la almohada con todos esos pequeños puntos en la tela que Stiles eligió.

—No me estoy retorciendo, me estoy estirando. — El cuerpo humano de Stiles es mucho más rígido que su forma de zorro. Piensa que tendría algo que ver con el tamaño, de un modo u otro, se siente muy bien empujar los dedos de los pies hasta el final de la cama y torcer la espalda de una manera como si fuera una banda de goma gigante.

El brazo de Derek lo toma por su espalda y lo atrae hacia él, para acostarlo sobre su pecho. Rodeando con su otro brazo para inmovilizar a Stiles, y el zorro no puede moverse, pero hombre, se está muy cómodo ahí.

Bueno, está bien, talvez su cabeza está en ángulo raro, pero no le importa porque esta sobre los músculos de Derek. Desde que Stiles ha sido humano  y ha tenido uso de razón, sabe que es un hecho que los músculos de Derek es lo mejor que hay. Igual ocurre con su rostro. Y todo lo demás.

Stiles besa donde se encuentra el corazón del lobo. sabe por su investigación que las emociones son en realidad una combinación de diferentes estructuras en el cerebro, además de algunas hormonas aquí y allá que se combinan en un coctel de sensaciones, y que el corazón no tiene nada que ver con la sensación de amor; pero está vinculado simbólicamente con el amor, y es más fácil de besar que su hipotálamo, el corazón será.

—Estoy tratando de dormir,— se queja Derek, pero su mano se dirige hacia su cuello para acariciarlo.

—Yo también,— Stiles parpadea inocentemente, —pero eres tan distractoramente atractivo.—

Derek suspira profundamente, pero empieza a trazar con sus dedos la columna vertebral de Stiles. El zorro nunca entenderá este habito humano de actuar de una manera cuando te sientes de otra.

—¿Quieres tener sexo?,— pregunta Stiles.

Derek rueda sus ojos, pero tira de la cara de Stiles en busca de un largo y húmedo beso.

Tener sexo con Derek es lo mejor. Tal vez esté siendo parcial, porque Derek es la única persona con la que ha tenido sexo (su tiempo siendo un zorro es demasiado borroso para decir) pero está bastante seguro que nadie en el mundo entero podría hacer que sienta lo mismo que siente con Derek. Cuando están en la cama (o en el sofá, o el porche de atrás, en el bosque, en el piso) es como si todo el mundo se reduce a nada excepto el peso reconfortante de sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro, y las manos de Derek se deslizan sobre la piel de Stiles, y el ritmo de sonidos que hacen juntos.

Es gracioso. Stiles ha estado aprendiendo acerca de este nuevo mundo por meses. y sabe que Derek es la clase de tipo, que se deja la barba por tres días, con un pasado trágico, con una casa en lo profundo del bosque y la chaqueta de cuero de vez en cuando, todos esos factores que se unen para formar una imagen de chico malo. (No tiene mucho sentido para Stiles, porque donde Derek viva, como luzca o que vista, tiene algo que ver con su personalidad, pero esa es una cosa humana que nunca podrá entender.) El punto es que las personas que vean a Derek nunca creerían que tiene una sonrisa secreta que solo la muestra cuando él y Stiles están con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, o cuando le pregunta a Stiles si se encuentra bien al menos tres veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si Stiles es el de _arriba_ (que eso tampoco tiene sentido, porque a veces Stiles es el de "arriba" pero ni siquiera está encima de Derek) o el brillo que emana después de haberse corrido es tan bueno como el propio sexo, envuelve sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Stiles hasta que parecen un gran pretzel de cuerpos.

Pero Stiles no le va a contar a nadie. El tiempo que pasa con Derek es suyo y de nadie más.

Derek esta entre la piernas del zorrito, mueve su mano _justo tan_ -

Stiles se estremece y jadea. Los dedos de Derek.

—¿Estás bien?.—

Bien, muy bien, le da un golpecito a Derek en la cabeza, —solo sigue, por favor, _porfavorporfavor_.—

—Mmm...—

—¡Ah! Oh, uh-huh, si, _woah-_

Todos esos monjes de los templos hubieran alcanzado el nirvana mucho más rápido si tuvieran esto, la perfecta unión de cuerpos, encajando como la fusión de galaxias, como el movimiento divino.

—¡Stiles!—

—¡¿Que?!—

Derek parpadea. —Nada, solo... sentí que debía decir tu nombre.—

Oohh. Está bien, sigue adelante entonces. Estoy bien con - oh, con _eso_ , si, muy bueno con eso. Aquí, déjame solo-

— _Santo..._ —

—¿Que? ¿Santo qué?—

—No importa. _solo continua._ —

—¿Con esto?—

Derek se queda sin aliento. —Si.—

—Oh.  _Oh_.—

 

—Si.  _Stiles_.—

Derek se mueve y aprieta, agarra primero aquí, luego allá, y Stiles se encuentra atrapado en los movimientos tectónicos, sin poder escapar y sin querer hacerlo de todos modos.

—¡Derek! Ah- ah- Te a- oh mi Dios.—

—Mmm,— Derek ronronea satisfecho, —Te amo también.—

Stiles le sonríe, extendiéndose a lo largo del colchón, cubierto en sudor y... otras cosas. Stiles se está volviendo muy bueno en el sexo, y a juzgar en la forma en la que Derek no puede pronunciar palabra alguna, también lo piensa.

Besa ligeramente el borde de la boca abierta y jadeante de Derek, Stiles piensa que podría quedarse aquí y nunca necesitar nada más. Derek es básicamente su mundo, sería bueno acabar encerrado con él y no tener que lidiar con ninguna otra cosa.

Hay un golpe en la puerta principal.

Derek gime. —Isaac.—

Gracias a la audición de hombre lobo, Isaac responde desde el porche. —¿Que? —

—Estaremos allí en cinco minutos. Espera.—

—Oh, asqueroso,— se queja Isaac en la puerta.

La nariz de un hombre lobo es un don y una maldición, Stiles medita eso mientras van a toda prisa por una ducha.

Después de una sesión rápida y vigorosa con la luffa (esa esponja porosa casi tela que se utiliza para el cuerpo,) y vestirse apresuradamente que implica una gran cantidad de ropa (que por alguna razón Stiles no debe hablar de lo horrible que es llevarla. Hace sentir a Derek incomodo,) el lobo abre la puerta, y Stiles plasma una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es medio día, — se queja Isaac, como si eso importara.

Isaac esta ahí para averiguar el papeleo sobre la emancipación, así no se tendrá que quedar con una familia adoptiva. El y Derek se aglomeran sobre la mesa de café y charlan sobre el papeleo. Derek no lo menciona mucho, pero tiene algo de experiencia con el sistema de adopción, aunque solo sea para evitarlo.

A Stiles le gusta pensar en esa parte de la vida de Derek tanto como al lobo le gusta hablar de ello. Sus recuerdos de donde vivían son inestables, la mitad de ellos confusos, pero sabe que la vieja casa estaba diseñada para alojar a muchas más personas que su nueva casa. También sabe que la vieja casa tenía todas esas vigas, la madera crujiendo y el polvo en ellas, y que en algún otro tiempo debió haber olido a comida recién hecha, a las risas y tal vez alguno que otro portazo. Sabe que las llamas que separaban estos dos lugares dejaron marcas en Derek que la curación de hombre lobo no puede sanar.

Interrumpiendo la plática de cómo lidiar con trabajadores sociales por un momento, Stiles se abalanza por detrás de Derek para abrazarlo por los hombros. Muy fuerte.

—Hola Stiles.—

—Hola. Lo siento. El impulso me golpeo. —  Stiles besa el cuello de Derek, (solo porque sabe que eso lo enloquece,) luego salta para ir a la otra habitación, donde se entretiene con un libro de la biblioteca. Lo ha leído antes, es por eso que lo volvieron a prestar, Stiles no puede dejar de pensar que el autor está tratando de ocultar algo detrás de esas palabras, y quiere saber que es.

Su lectura es interrumpida por Derek entrando y besando su frente, una mano en el hombro de Stiles, otra en el pomo de la puerta.

—Isaac y yo tenemos que ir a la oficina del Sheriff. Papeleos. Volveremos pronto.—

Luego se va, y Stiles se monta en un sillón de segunda mano, tratando de regresar a su libro y fallando. Se distrae mirando por la ventana, se las arregla para leer una frase o dos, sigue mirando hacia arriba para compartir un pensamiento con Derek, pero él no está ahí.

Antes de que Stiles fuera humano, Derek intento encerrarlo en su carro, mientras él estaba afuera. Stiles sabe ahora que eso fue porque Derek estaba preocupado de que se congela bajo la vastedad del cielo frio y nocturno, pero en aquella ocasión y ahora, solo se siente abandonado.

Los zorros son criaturas solitarias. Stiles no sabe que paso con eso.

Su casa es pequeña, pero parece haber eco, cavernosa y vacía, como un tramo de bosque después de una plaga de leñadores. Stiles va de habitación en habitación (Solo hay tres) luego afuera, y de regreso adentro, luego abre un libro, pero las palabras son anticuadas, por lo que va por una bolsa de papas fritas de uno de los armarios, se las come, y luego no hace nada en particular.

¿Qué hacen los humanos todo el día?

Finalmente, la puerta se abre, y Stiles se abalanza. Tienen sexo justo en la entrada con la puerta medio abierta, Derek sin aliento le da gracias a su dios que no tengan vecinos, y que dejo a Isaac con los McCall antes de venir.

XXXXX

El verano está cada vez más cerca, y Stiles esta emocionado. Hará que Derek lo lleve a la playa, (a pesar de que el lobo se queja por el largo viaje en auto hasta la costa), y va a tratar de conseguir un bronceado, además vera al cambio del bosque con sus nuevos ojos. Ya no tendrá que ir a ciegas para notar la comida, va a ser capaz de ver por todos lados, disfrutar de los arboles llenos de frutas, de ver los tropiezos alentadores de los cachorros y zorritos, la transformación ecológica en el aire, y entenderlo todo como no lo habría hecho antes.

 _Espera._ Stiles se para en seco.

Derek fisgonea la oreja de Stiles. _¿Que?_

Empujando con su pequeño hocico la cabezota negra y peluda de Derek, el zorro le explica, _este es me segundo verano. O, casi verano._

_¿Y?_

_Yyyyy,_ _la primavera que paso fue la primera que tuve, y lo mismo pasa con el invierno y otoño, lo que quiere decir que nací en verano, y significa que tengo que tener pastel, ya que tengo un año más de edad._

Ladrando con diversión, el lobo le da un golpecito en sus costillas. Stiles se tambalea un poco, y sobresalta a una mariquita que estaba debajo de una hoja. La ve volar rápidamente con asombro. Con sus pequeñas alitas debajo de una concha vibrante.

_¿Quieres pastel?_

_Y también, sabes, quiero celebrar que he vivido por un año o lo que sea. Es un mundo muy malo en el que vivimos._

Derek hace una pausa, antes de decir serio, _si lo es_ , y lamiendo a un lado de la cara de Stiles.

El castaño no quiere que Derek piense en la muerte, no quiere que Derek esté pensando siempre en la muerte, por lo que se agacha en una posición de juego, y luego salta hacia la oreja del lobo para mordisquearla, diciendo, _¿Eso significa que son un adulto ahora?_

Su juego de persecución dura solo el tiempo que toma Derek alcanzar a Stiles (es decir, no mucho) pero pone a bombear la sangre del zorro, y cuando los dos cambian en su forma humana de nuevo, y el pecho de Derek está presionado contra el de Stiles, mientras se encuentran acostados en el suelo de bosque, Stiles puede sentir que el corazón de Derek está latiendo tan rápido.

Se recuesta a un lado, viendo las nueves y esperando que sus latidos se sincronicen. Derek acaricia el cuello de Stiles, olfateándolo.

—¿A qué huelo hoy?— Es siempre una pregunta constante. Parece ser que Stiles huele diferente cada día.

—A sudor.—

—Incluso yo puedo decir eso. Vamos, ¿para qué te pago?— Stiles casi puede sentir al lobo rodar los ojos.

—Pino. Detergente, a cosas de lavandería. Queso. ¿Comino? ¿Que estabas haciendo con comino?—

—Explorando.—

Derek sacude la cabeza contra el cuello de Stiles. —Comino. un poco a Isaac. A mí.— Los labios del lobo rozan el tendón que conduce todo el cuello de Stiles.

Ahora es su turno, por lo que Stiles toma la mano de Derek en su boca y empieza a morder los dedos. En una parte es porque siempre se siente bien roer algo, (mantiene los dientes en forma,) y la otra parte (en su mayoría) es porque sabe que Derek lo toma como algo sexual.

Derek le hace un chupón en el cuello. Stiles chupa entero el dedo índice del lobo. Derek mueve sus caderas. Stiles las mueve de nuevo.

(La época de apareamiento de zorros terminó en marzo. La época de apareamiento para los humanos no termina nunca.

XXXXX

El tiempo sigue pasando, y Stiles se da cuenta de ello. Los humanos marcan su tiempo en un tipo de aumento continuo: segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos.

Hay palabras incluso más que eso, pero milenios y eones no tienen nada que ver con él y Derek.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el cabello de Stiles empieza a crecer, y cuando su pelo alcanza su barbilla, Derek se ofrece a cortarlo. Stiles no entiende el punto de eso, porque seguirá creciendo, pero parece importante para el pelinegro, así que el zorro deja que lo siente en un taburete en el baño, acune su cabeza entre dos manos calientes, y apriete una máquina de afeitar alrededor de su cabeza, barriendo con una mano después de cada pasada de la máquina.

cuando el primer corte de Stiles ha terminado, es una gran bola caliente de músculos, todavía con el zumbido de la máquina de afeitar y el tacto de Derek.

Stiles se deja caer hacia atrás en el taburete, y como era de esperar, Derek lo atrapa, actuando como su sostén. Los ojos verdosos azulados de Derek le parpadean.

—Puedo ver tus ojos,— comenta Derek, sobando con un dedo la frente desnuda de Stiles.

Acariciando la cabeza contra el estómago del lobo, (que con su nuevo corte, el movimiento casi le hace cosquillas,) Stiles sonríe. —Justamente igual que antes.—

Derek cepilla sus dedos por la barbilla de Stiles, tirando algunos pelos perdidos. Le hace cosquillas en el cuello. —Antes de que me olvide: Voy a volver a la comisaria hoy.—

—Voy contigo.—

—Muy bien,— el lobo responde con suavidad. —Es solo para arreglar algo con el papeleo de Isaac. Se pone nervioso con la comisaria, así que iré yo.—

Stiles no sabía eso sobre Isaac. Sabe muy poco de él a decir verdad. Isaac simplemente da una idea general de cosas que aprueba, como las personas que no mienten  y como se siente sobre el chocolate.

Una vez que Stiles y Derek llegan a la estación, Stiles no entiende del porque a Isaac no le gusta. O bien, puede ser que tenga algo que ver con la persecución de su papa, pero el zorro personalmente encuentra a la estación reconfortante. Los oficiales van de un lugar a otro, conversando con amigos y todo el lugar huele a café. El emblema de la oficina del Sheriff cuelga en la pared del fondo. Se lee "Servir y Proteger", Stiles piensa que no es un mal lema después de todo.

Al darse cuenta que su lado esta de repente frio, Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Derek siguiendo a un oficial barbudo entrando a una de las oficinas. Derek le hace una pequeña seña, entonces la puerta de la oficina se cierra detrás de él. Stiles debería haber estado prestado más atención en el pelinegro. Ni siquiera hay ventanas para ver dentro de la oficina.

Cerca de allí, una de las oficiales deja caer una pila de papeles muy fuerte y Stiles salta por el ruido brusco. Ella lo mira y el zorrito le sonríe débilmente, esperando con anticipación una serie de preguntas acerca de quién es y porque esta allí y porque no tiene un certificado de nacimiento y ¿señor porque no me sigue a esta celda de por aquí?

La oficial frota una mano sobre su nariz y abre un archivo. Tal vez ella no lo ha notado todavía.

De la manera más discreta posible, Stiles se acerca a la zona de espera (Una palabra pretensiosa para dos sillas y una maceta en el rincón.) La planta de la estación se siente mucho más grande que cuando entro, y parece que le está tomando algo más de tiempo del que debería en llegar a su asiento.

Stiles se sienta y trata de mirar otra cosa que no sean esos extraños cubículos de los escritorios, golpea ligeramente los pies contra el suelo, luego golpea la punta de sus dedos contra las rodillas, entonces trata de encontrar una posición cómoda en la silla de madera.

Tiene sus rodillas casi hasta las orejas cuando ve un par de zapatos parados enfrente de él. Mira hacia arriba para ver un rostro unido a un cuerpo terminando en los zapatos. Esta bronceado, de color rojizo, el rostro le mira ligeramente divertido, con arrugas que probablemente son a causa de hacer esa misma expresión.

—¿Estás bien ahí chico?— el rostro pregunta.

Stiles intenta parecer inocente. —Si. Estas sillas son incomodas.—

El rostro asiente con complicidad. —Asesinan la espalda. He estado tratando por años de conseguir que las sustituyan, pero aquí nunca hay presupuesto para nuevas sillas. ¿Estas esperando a alguien?.—

—Que-um, sí. Derek.— responde Stiles.

El rostro se inclina hacia un lado con confusión. —No tenemos ningún oficial que se llame Derek.—

Por supuesto, el oficial luce confundido. Stiles no sabe cómo hablar con personas que no sean Derek. ¿Para qué vino?

—Quiero decir, um, Derek Hale. Él está hablando con,— Stiles señala su barbilla. —El chico de la barba.—

El rostro se ríe. —El chico de la barba. Estoy seguro de que a Dave le gustara escuchar eso. Esta tan orgulloso de esa maldita cosa por alguna razón.—

Los ojos de Stiles van directo a la puerta. Todavía cerrada. ¿Por qué demonios les lleva tanto tiempo?

El oficial mira a Stiles de nuevo. Sus cejas se juntan. Eso probablemente no es bueno.

—¿Quieres un poco de café, chico?.—

Oh. Stiles parpadea. No parece ser que va a arrestarlo por ser un impostor. Además se ve un poco preocupado.

—Vamos. El café es malo, pero tampoco es veneno,— dice el hombre, caminando hacia una mesa en la parte trasera que tiene una máquina de café como si fuera una ofrenda a los dioses.

Stiles lo sigue, no del todo seguro. El oficial se mueve como alguien acostumbrado a que la gente lo siga. No mira atrás hacia Stiles solo camina hacia la máquina de café, confiando en que Stiles lo seguirá. Y es lo que hace el zorrito. Porque es café. Derek nunca le permite tomar café.

El oficial vierte en un taza lo que podría ser aceite de motor que se ha confundido con café, y se lo entrega a Stiles en una taza de poliestireno. Envuelve las dos manos alrededor de ella, Stiles la acuna contra su pecho. Calma un poco las mariposas en su estómago, ya que Derek todavía se encuentra escondido en la oficina, inaccesible.

Tomando un sorbo de su propio café, el oficial se estremece. —Urgh. Me arrepiento cada vez que lo bebo.—

—¿Porque lo haces entonces?—

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo,— el oficial lo regaña suavemente. —Te miras como un chico universitario, sabes lo importante que es el café para un hombre. ¿No se lo inyectan directamente en sus venas o algo?—

—Por supuesto que no. Eso es como, sumamente grave. Y peligroso.—

El oficial se encoge de hombros. —He visto chicos haciendo cosas raras.—

Stiles siente la necesidad extraña de protestar de que él no es un niño, pero entonces el oficial podría preguntar qué edad tiene, y Stiles no puede responder eso. Además está bastante seguro que los policías pueden oler la mentiras.

Oh, eso sería muy genial. Técnicamente, Derek puede oírlas, pero ser capaz de olerlas probablemente sería mucho más seguro, que oírlas de un latido inestable. Stiles probablemente vería un programa de televisión que trate sobre un policía que olfatee las mentiras en un segundo.

Señalando la puerta de la oficina, el oficial dice, —Hale es un buen chico.—

—Lo sé,— dice Stiles, porque lo hace.

—No mucha gente se ofrecería a ayudar a un chico como Isaac de esa manera. Estoy feliz de ver que esté haciendo amigos después de, bueno, ya sabes.— El oficial carraspea torpemente. —De todos modos, ¿Cómo conoces a Derek?—

Stiles nota que el Oficial está tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación. Es un poco gracioso ver lo malo que es. —Yo, uh, ¿Somos novios? ¿Supongo?— Derek se estremecería antes esa palabra, Stiles lo sabe. El piensa que suena muy juvenil, pero bueno, sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? ¿Compañeros? Los humanos no utilizan esa palabra, El zorro lo sabe después del incidente en la tienda de comestibles.

—Oh,— Las cejas del Oficial se levantan. —Huh. Bueno, quiero decir, Eso es bueno. Para ti. Y para él. No vi eso venir.— La última frase lo dice un poco más bajo. Los humanos son tan malos descifrando a Derek.

—Lydia Martin dice que él está fuera de mi liga,— suelta Stiles, no sabe porque. Pero ella le había dicho eso hace un mes, pero sus palabras simplemente se pegaron a su cabeza, y decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para despegarlas de su cerebro y dejarlas salir por su boca.

El oficial resopla. —No creas en ligas, niño. Mi esposa estaba tan fuera de mi liga, pero aun así tuvimos un hermoso y feliz matrimonio de diez años. La llave,— baja la voz en complicidad, —es ser tan impresionante que nunca se den cuenta que son más atractivos que tu.—

Stiles resopla.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras, niño. Pero confía en mí, esa porción de sabiduría me llevo muy lejos.— El oficial termina su café y lo lanza en la pequeña papelera a sus pies. —Bueno, mi receso se ha terminado y mira que sincronización, parece que Dave ha terminado de hablar con tu novio.—

Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, pero ahí esta Derek, con un sobre amarillo grande en sus manos, de pie en los cubículos y mirando por todos lados en busca de Stiles. El zorro llama su atención, y Derek empieza a caminar, maniobrándose en el laberinto estrecho de escritorios, sillas y archivadores.

El oficial le tiende una mano. Stiles la mira por un segundo antes de reaccionar y darse cuenta de que tiene que agitarla.

—Por cierto, soy el sheriff Stilinski,— dice, —y si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo llámame, hijo.—

Stiles asiente. —Está bien, eh, Papá.— Esa parece ser la respuesta correcta.

El sheriff parpadea, luciendo un poco desconcertado, pero luego Derek tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, y le está diciendo adiós al sheriff y sonriendo mientras salen de la estación.

—Espera un momento,— dice Stiles a medida que se mete en el auto, —¿ese era John Stilinski?—

—Si.—

El zorro mira de vuelta a la estación, como si pudiera distinguir la figura del sheriff amigable a través de la pared. —¿Es la persona de quien utilice el nombre para hacer mi propio nombre?—

—El mismo. No es un mal hombre.— responde Derek. Viniendo de él, eso es un gran cumplido.

—No,— Stiles está de acuerdo, —No lo es.—

XXXXX

Isaac esta oficialmente emancipado al mismo tiempo que termina el segundo año. Consigue un pequeño apartamento a las orillas de la ciudad que comparte con dos compañeros de cuarto; estudiantes de arte de la universidad comunitaria. Derek se siente incómodo sobre eso, y cuando Stiles le pregunta, le dice que habitualmente, una manada vive junta, pero el lobo e Isaac no están muy apegados para que Derek le pregunte si quiere mudarse con ellos.

Stiles no pretende conocer a Isaac mejor que Derek, y está bien con la pequeña manada improvisada que han formado los tres, pero no puede dejar de preguntarse cuando seguirán adelante a pesar de todas las cosas que les han pasado, a prosperar solo porque pueden. Sin necesitar otra razón mas la que Derek merece tener algo bueno. El zorro no sabe muy bien cómo sería una vida "normal, pero el lobo la tuvo una sola vez, debería tener otra. Si solo Stiles supiera como conseguir una. Google no tiene una respuesta sobre esto.

Pero ahora, van a casa y comen espagueti probablemente mal cocido en platos de papel, y luego se sientan en la hierba para ver al sol ocultarse -con lentitud en verano- detrás de los árboles. Cuando los grillos están cantando con entusiasmo de una cantante de ópera sin ritmo, Stiles rueda hasta que está arriba de Derek, y disfrutan de la libertad del cálido clima para desnudarse tanto como les plazca afuera.

Alrededor de la medianoche, Stiles cambia a su forma de zorro y se acurruca en el regazo de Derek. Es más caliente de esta manera y se siente bien estar en su estado natural. El mundo es más simple cuando es un zorro. Puede disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida.

 

_Frota mi barriga._

—Eres muy mimado.—

_Por eso espero que me frotes mi barriga. Ahora, por favor._

Derek solo suspira y se obliga. Es imposible de explicar porque le gusta tanto que le froten su barriga, pero Stiles puede decir que ama a Derek, como treinta y siete veces más cuando lo hace.

—Una chica el otro día en el supermercado me pregunto dónde había conseguido mi zorro para mascota,— comenta el lobo

_Me ofende eso._

—Lo sé, no eres una mascota.— Derek se encoge de hombros. —Le dije que los animales salvajes no son juguete y que debería buscar un perro o algo así en la clínica de Deaton.—

_Por mi experiencia, las mejores mascotas son los lobos._

Derek le golpea suavemente la oreja. —Me ofende eso.—

_¡Pero es verdad! Te alimentan, te dan un techo, te ofrecen sexo cuando quieras..._

Riéndose ligeramente, Derek se inclina con las manos para mirar hacia las estrellas que rocían el cielo como sal. —Te amo.—

Stiles solía convencerlo para que las palabras salieran de él, con tanto cuidado y delicadeza con que se trata a un zorrito recién nacido, e incluso ahora, el lobo no suelta palabras cariñosas, pero de vez en cuando, salen de sus labios como fruta madura que cae de una rama, y el zorro piensa que al menos están progresando.

XXXXX

Criminal Minds es una serie muy interesante. Además, son las once de la noche, Stiles lo ha estado viendo sin parar durante cinco horas, y está en la casa solo. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está Derek, solo que él no está aquí, y Stiles casi puede asegurar que hay un asesino afuera de la casa. Es una sospecha que ha ido creciendo a medida que pasa la noche. Al principio pensó que era solo el movimiento de los árboles, o uno que otro ciervo vagando por su patio, buscando un jardín que destruir, pero está viendo sombras ahora, entrando a través de la ventana y deslizándose a través del piso. Definitivamente hay una persona ahí afuera, Y Stiles no va a engañarse a sí mismo pensando que él o ella no quiere meterlo en un sótano de asesinatos para torturarlo y luego matarlo.

El zorro detiene el video de nuevo y se acerca a la ventana, mirando por ella a través de las cortinas. El tipo es muy bueno escondiéndose, pero Stiles sabe que está acechando por ahí en alguna parte, con un cuchillo y cinta adhesiva en mano. Es gracioso, (en el sentido de que no es para nada gracioso) que el zorro no le tema a la oscuridad. Es solo la ausencia de sol, ¿Que daño hay en eso? Pero lo entiende ahora, es lo que se esconde en la oscuridad a lo que los humanos temen y corren para encender la luz. Es la falta de vista, la sensación de darte vuelta y encontrar algo que no estaba ahí antes. Es la sensación de estar al borde de  la incertidumbre, de nunca estar muy seguro de lo que estás viendo es real.

La noche era mucho más fácil cuando era un animal casi nocturno.

Hay un crujido afuera y Stiles se aleja de la ventana. Se siente como el tipo de los tres primeros minutos del episodio que estaba viendo de Criminal Minds. Todo el mundo sabe que le sucede al tipo de los tres primeros minutos en una serie policial.

Bueno el zorro no va a cometer los errores que ese chico hizo. Sale corriendo por el teléfono, una cosa vieja de plástico con un cable enmarañado que conecta el auricular a la base. Se detiene, con un dedo sobre los números. ¿A quién llama? Derek no tiene celular (solo hablamos entre nosotros, Stiles, y siempre estamos juntos. ¿Cuál es el punto?) y marcar el 911 no parece correcto, (el zorro está bastante seguro que tienes que estar sangrando para llamar al 911,) así que, ¿qué hace?.

¿A quién más?

Stiles vuelve a su computadora. Hay exactamente una persona, y en realidad es perfecta para esta clase de cosas, porque si alguien sabe cómo tratar con un asesino en serie en tu patio trasero, es el Sheriff. No toma mucho tiempo para buscar el número del Sheriff Stilinski, (google es una herramienta muy útil,) y luego presiona los números en el teléfono.

Después de ingresar el número, Stiles mira el teléfono. No pasa nada. Presiona de nuevo.

Googlea como marca un número.

Una vez que lee el artículo de eHow, niega con la cabeza, levanta el auricular, luego vuelve a marcar los numerosa, satisfecho de oír el tono metálico que llega a sus oídos.

Boop-bee-boopboop-boop-boop-boop....

Beeeeeeep.... beeeeeeep.... beeeeeeep......

—Habla John. ¿Quién es? —

—¿Sheriff Stilinski?—

—Si. Es medianoche, no estoy de turno. Sera mejor que sea algo importante. —

Stiles vacila por un segundo. Los agentes de policía están destinados a proteger y servir, ¿Verdad?

—Es Stiles. Hay un asesino afuera de mi casa.—

Oye un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de la línea. —Primero, si hay un asesino llama al 911, segundo, ¿Que demonios es un Stiles?—

—Um, bueno, soy una persona, en su mayoría, quiero decir, Soy una persona, y usted dijo "Si alguna vez me necesitas, solo llámame, hijo," así que pensé que si hay un asesino afuera de mi casa, probablemente debería llamarlo. La cosa es, no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que hay un asesino, mas como el setenta por ciento, y me imagino que tengo que asegurarme porque no quiero ser asesinado en mi cama, pero no quiero llamar, no lo sé, a un equipo de SWAT para nada.—

—Oh,— dice el Sheriff. —Te recuerdo. Está bien,— hay un ruido en el otro extremo de la línea, como si se estuviera moviendo, —¿Dónde estás y porque crees que hay un asesino?—

—Estoy en mi casa. Y puedo oír cosas moviéndose afuera.—

—Aja. Seguro, ¿Qué tipo de cosas y donde está tu casa?—

—Cosas crujiendo, y, no lo sé, ¿en los arboles?—

Hay una pausa. —¿No sabes tu propia dirección?—

—Bueno, digo, es la dirección de Derek,— Stiles revolotea en torno a la sala, como si tal vez pudiera encontrar la dirección pegada en la pared roja o algo.

—Oh, la casa Hale. Estaré ahí en diez minutos. Aguanta chico.— La línea se corta.

Stiles mira el teléfono por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que tiene que ponerlo de vuelta a su lugar. Invito voluntariamente a un humano a su casa. Debería estar más preocupado por eso, pero aunque el sheriff es prácticamente un extraño y Stiles no tiene la presencia reconfortante del lobo a su lado, hay algo sobre el sheriff ; emana una presencia tranquilizadora. Alguien podría embotellarlo y hacer una fortuna.

Tres golpes de la puerta principal, cada uno eficiente y claro. Stiles lo reconoce de las docena de veces que ha oído ese "Policía! Abran la puerta!" en la últimas horas.

Después de dar un rápido vistazo en la mirilla, Stiles deja entrar al Sheriff. Lleva vaqueros, una camisa de franela y una taza de café.

—Bien chico,— se detiene para tomar un trago de café, —dime que está pasando.—

El zorro parpadea. —Habían muchos crujidos y sombras alrededor de la casa, pero supongo que no he escuchado nada en los últimos diez minutos.—

El sheriff levanta una ceja. —Por supuesto. Bien, voy a revisar el perímetro, pero no creo que haya nada.—

—¿Porque el asesino le vio llegar?—

—Claro, chico.—

—¡Espere!— Stiles lo llama justo antes de que el Sheriff regrese a la oscuridad, —¿Porque no tiene su arma?—

El sheriff le hace una seña vagamente al zorro mientras salta en el césped. —No estoy preocupado.—

Stiles mira por las ventanas como la linterna del Sheriff recorre el patio trasero: el pasto algo crecido, los árboles, los pocos restos de construcción dispersos, el rectángulo de concreto que sirve como camino de entrada.

El termina el recorrido antes de lo que Stiles pensó que lo haría, el zorro abre la puerta justo cuando el sheriff apaga su linterna.

—Está limpio.—

—Gracias.— ¿Eso quiere decir que el Sheriff se tendrá que ir? Stiles no quiere eso.

Los ojos del sheriff parpadean ante la cara de Stiles. —Beacon Hills es un lugar muy seguro, no tienes que preocuparte por los asesinos que vagan por los bosques.—

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Soy nuevo.—

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, el sheriff señala, —Si, supongo que lo eres. No hay mucha gente que viene a Beacon Hills.—

—Es lindo aquí.—

—Lo es.—

—Hay un olor como a remolacha.—

El sheriff le hace una mueca a Stiles por un momento antes de dejar escapar una carcajada de su boca. Nunca antes había oído eso.

—Pero lo hace.—

—Tal vez sea así.—

Mirando hacia su auto, el sheriff dice, —Bueno, a menos que también quieras que revise tu armario por los monstruos, Supongo que debo irme.—

—Espera,— Stiles grita.

—¿Que?—

—¿Que?—

—Dijiste espera.—

—Sí, No yo. Es gracioso. Um, solo para estar seguro tal vez debería revisar mi armario. O sabes, si quieres mas café, Creo que tenemos un poco. Aunque no una máquina de café, hacemos esta cosa rara con los filtros porque Derek no puede madurar y comprar una máquina de café. No dejes que eso te desanime, porque nuestro café es de primera calidad. Primera. Calidad.—

El sheriff se le queda viendo a Stiles con escepticismo, luego entra. —Eres un chico raro. Stiles.—

—Así me han dicho. Pero por lo general no dicen chico.—

El sheriff también revisa el armario, mirando alrededor del cuadrado con los abrigos amontonados en un bulto en el piso, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El zorro juguetea en la cocina hasta que el sheriff mueve una mano, diciendo —No te molestes,— y moviéndose para sentarse en el sofá.

Stiles se le une, y se sienta en silencio por un momento, antes de que el sheriff pregunta, —¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad, Stiles?—

—No,— responde con honestidad.

—Porque en mi experiencia, es solo cuando las personas han sido asustadas por algo comienzan a escuchar cosas.—

Stiles echa un vistazo a su laptop, cuya pantalla muestra un marco congelado de Criminal Minds, a medio tiroteo. El sheriff sigue su mirada y suspira pesadamente. —Esas estúpidas series. Debes saber que te hace al mirarlos en medio de la noche.—

—¿Qué quiere decir?.—

—Bueno, ya sabes.— El sheriff hace una especie de gesto ilustrativo de la mano que no tiene sentido. —O tal vez no. Ver ese tipo de programas hace que todo el mundo este nervioso. ¿Tus padres nunca te advirtieron sobre eso?.—

—Um, ellos... murieron. Cuando era más joven,— responde Stiles torpemente. Técnicamente es cierto. ¿Debería verse más angustiado? Apenas y recuerda a su madre que le dio a luz, pero un humano probablemente mostraría algo de tristeza al hablar de sus padres muertos, ¿verdad?, trata de parecer afligido.

Al parecer su cara es demasiado triste, porque lo siguiente que sabe, es que está recibiendo un gran abrazo reconfortante por los dos grandes brazos del sheriff.

—Hey, escucha, Hey.— Una gran mano frota círculos sobre la espalda de Stiles. —Está bien. Yo... cuando mi… cuando mi esposa falleció, fui un desastre durante mucho tiempo. Está bien sentirse un poco perdido.—

El zorro no sabe que decirle, así que mantiene la nariz torpemente aplastada contra la clavícula del sheriff.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Es como si estuvieras en este nuevo mundo desconocido, y a veces ni siquiera sabes cómo manejarlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí, encontraras tu camino. Siempre habrá gente que esté dispuesta a ayudarte.—

Stiles no sabe que decir ante eso. —Te creo.—

XXXXX

Stiles no sabe cómo pasó. Realmente no sabe. En un momento se encuentra invitando al sheriff para que revise si hay un asesino en su casa, y al siguiente, el y Derek están invitados a una barbacoa en la casa del Sheriff. Después de eso, un día de pesca. Y después, van al boliche porque el equipo del Sheriff le falta un miembro. (El sheriff es terrible para los bolos. El zorro piensa que lo está haciendo porque está solo en esa gran casa.)

Derek desconfía del sheriff. Tiene algo que ver con haber sido interrogado una o dos veces, y también algo relacionado que le dijo al lobo en su primera barbacoa, apuntando su dedo índice directo a su cara, y proclamando que si estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la confusión del nuevo chico en la ciudad, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Derek le aseguro que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa, pero el Sheriff permaneció con sus sospechas durante unas cuantas semanas después de eso. Al parecer, Stiles y Derek se ven muy diferentes de edad que el sheriff sospecho que habían otras intenciones.

Stiles cree que ama al sheriff. Excepto de una manera muy, muy diferente a como ama a Derek. La más mínima idea de hacer... eso con el sheriff hace que se le revuelva el estómago, pero no le importa el brazo amistoso que cuelga alrededor de su hombro, o que le revuelva su cabello inexistente. O Cuando el sheriff los visita antes de irse a su turno, sin ninguna razón en particular, solo para asegurase de que estén bien, y el zorro se siente cálido, como si estuviera envuelto en mantas; piensa que es algún tipo de amor. A Derek le encanta el sheriff también, solo que es mucho peor en querer admitir las cosas. Por lo menos, Stiles puede decir que Derek está un poco celoso. Él también quiere ser llamado chico o hijo, pero el lobo y el sheriff todavía no han llegado allí. No todos pueden tener el magnetismo incomparable de Stiles.

Él y el sheriff hablan sobre cosas diferentes de lo que habla con Derek:

—¿Peoplewatching? *—

—Peoplewatching — confirma el sheriff.

Stiles toma otro bocado de sus papas rizadas (las cuales entran en su lista de cosas favoritas, definitivamente,) y gira en su asiento chirriante del restaurante para hacer frente a la calle. —Bueno. Empecemos. —

El sheriff señala disimuladamente a una pareja que camina por el otro lado de la calle. —La está engañando.—

—Cómo puedes saber eso, solo estás siendo dramático.—

—Bien, tal vez un poco,— admite el sheriff, —pero el definitivamente no esta tan enamorado como ella. Todo está en el lenguaje corporal.— El sheriff toma un sorbo de su coca cola. —Tienes que observar el lenguaje corporal, Stiles, te lo dice todo. El pecho de una persona siempre apunta hacia lo que ellos consideran lo más importante.—

—Oh.— Stiles mira a la pareja pasar la ferretería, y se da cuenta de que sí, el chico no está en un ángulo hacia la chica para nada, mientras que ella tiene su pecho apuntándolo como la luz de un faro. —Eso es muy malo. Para ellos, quiero decir.—

El sheriff se encoge de hombros. —Son jóvenes. Tienen tiempo para romper sus corazones y explorar el mundo de las citas.—

Stiles se estremece ligeramente. Eso suena estresante. ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda agradecer por Derek?

Después de tragar un mordisco de su hamburguesa, el sheriff continúa, —y ese chico. El que anda con el grupo de patinadores que piensan que son demasiado buenos para la escuela -

—La escuela termino, es verano. —

—Es un decir, niño, — el sheriff explica sin problemas. —Pero, mira, ese chico realmente no quiere ser una parte de ese grupo. Sigue revisando su teléfono, apoyándose contra ese poste mientras todos los demás están comparando sus patinetas.— El sheriff suspira y sacude la cabeza. —Patinetas, en los años noventa, todo el mundo estaba diciendo que eran sólo una moda. Ahora son la pesadilla de los policías en todas partes.—

—Hmm,— responde Stiles distraídamente, mirando al chico en la distancia alejándose de la multitud en la que está rodeado, tratando de crear su propio pequeño mundo lejos de la locura.

—Hijo, no te metas en el skateboarding.—

—Vale papa,— responde Stiles.

El sheriff hace un ruido extraño, y Stiles levanta la vista. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás ahogando?—

Él sacude la cabeza, —no, no. No es nada, chico.—

—Está bien.— Stiles mira la comida en el plato del sheriff. No hay nada verde en ella. —Probablemente no sea saludable.—

—Vamos, primero mi doctor, ¿y ahora tú? —

—¿Tu doctor dice que no deberías estar comiendo esto? -exclama Stiles, alcanzando el plato. —Entonces, ¿por qué lo comes?—

—Sabe bien, y soy un hombre de placeres simples.— El sheriff jala de nuevo su plato.

—¿Quién no vivirá mucho más tiempo, a este ritmo, — murmura Stiles a escondidas, viendo el sheriff absorber más grasa y carbohidratos.

—Eso es macabro, — dice el sheriff en torno a su comida.

—Sí,— dispara de nuevo desafiante Stiles.

XXXXX

La luna llega muy brillante y enorme ese mes, pero la manada Hale hace lo de siempre. Stiles y Derek pasan el día disfrutando lo que el libido de la luna hace en el lobo, Entonces Isaac aparece cerca del anochecer, ya sea siendo llevado por su compañero de habitación, o yendo a pie porque su compañero no está dispuesto a conducir o su auto se ha averiado de nuevo. Están por ahí hasta que la luna asoma su cabeza sobre el horizonte, llenando con luz blanca y fresca la hierba gris, entonces Derek cambia a su forma masiva del lobo, fácil como el agua que fluye, Stiles le sigue, luego Isaac cambia también.

Stiles y Derek pasan una buena cantidad de tiempo corriendo sin rumbo alrededor de los bosques en su tiempo libre, así que se adelantan (Stiles a menudo se da por vencido al mantener el ritmo de Derek así que se acuesta sobre su espalda mientras el lobo corre por los arboles) mientras que Isaac olfatea secciones desconocidas del bosque. Su forma de lobo, pequeña y delgada, es fantasmagórica mientras camina a la sombra de la luna, las patas casi flotan sobre el suelo con vacilación. Parece una versión invertida de Derek, pequeña y pálida mientras que Derek se asemeja a un caballo negro peludo.

Encaramado entre los omoplatos de Derek, Stiles gira su cabeza para mirar a Isaac, olisqueando delicadamente un trozo de musgo cubriendo un árbol a unos diez metros de distancia. Se pregunta qué es lo que el sheriff obtendría al observar a Isaac. Hasta donde el zorro sabe, la experiencia del sheriff con Isaac se extiende sólo a la persecución del señor Lahey, quien  había sido puesto tras las rejas en un tiempo récord hace unos meses. Si el sheriff estuviera ahora con ellos, viendo como el chico se queda atrás, cautelosamente explorando lo que le rodea, estremeciéndose ante el craqueo de un búho a decenas de pies por encima de él, pensaría -pensaría-

Pensaría que Derek y Stiles no están haciendo su trabajo. Esta relación educada y perfecta que tienen con Isaac no es como debería ser una manada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el zorro hizo más que una pequeña conversación con Isaac?

Stiles mira a Isaac cuidadosamente durante el resto de la noche, tramando un plan en su lugar todo el tiempo.

Stiles invita a Isaac a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tiene que organizar una fiesta primero para invitar al chico, no le molesta para nada, y tiene la sensación de que si el zorro solo llega para darle un gran abrazo y exigirle que sean familia, Isaac lo rechazara, así que la fiesta de cumpleaños será. El sheriff rechaza su invitación, explicando que un grupo de chicos no querrían salir con un policía viejo como yo, pero Stiles hace que Lydia y Scott vallan. Derek es un hecho, por supuesto. Isaac da un sí tentativo, dependiendo de su habilidad para conseguir un aventón.

Stiles hace que Derek valla a recoger a Isaac en el camaro, mientras pone   serpentinas verde neón en la sala,  el lobo se va sin ningún incidente . En realidad está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Escogió todo la combinación de colores por su cuenta. Claro, los colores no coinciden, pero él los eligió, lo cual va muy bien.

Apilando los gorritos brillantes de fiesta de cumpleaños en sus manos, Stiles sonríe. Este será un buen día.

En realidad es un día vergonzoso. La única persona que se dignó a usar un gorrito de fiesta es Derek, y eso es sólo porque él ama a Stiles, así que tiene que hacerlo. Lydia rechaza cualquier tipo de pastel de cumpleaños, citando una dieta (Es una limpieza de azúcar de limón, Stiles) e Isaac pasa la mayor parte de la fiesta pegado al lado de Scott. Sin embargo el zorro lo arregla: sacando un DVD que había rentado por su cuenta (bueno, el sheriff ayudo) de la tienda de videos que todavía sobrevive en el centro de la ciudad. Es algo tonto de los años 80 con efectos terribles, pero se trata de un hombre lobo que juega al baloncesto, Stiles piensa que les encantara. La predicción del zorro resulta cierta cuando nadie puede resistirse a mirarla, aunque todos se estremecen ante el traje de chewbacca que el actor principal tiene que usar.

—Esto es ridículo,— murmura Derek al oído de Stiles.

Llevando el brazo de Derek alrededor de sus hombros, Stiles responde, —sí, sí, pero sé cómo hacer una fiesta?. —

Derek rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿lo hago? —

—Sí, sabes cómo organizar una fiesta. —

—¡Diablos por supuesto que se! —

—Shhh.—

—Lo siento Lydia.—

Stiles mira la pantalla de su computadora portátil, pero no puede evitar echar un vistazo a Isaac con el rabillo del ojo. Él está sentado al lado de Scott, por supuesto, han sido mejores amigos desde siempre, (aunque Stiles no puede evitar pensar como Scott fue tan ignorante acerca del señor Lahey siendo un abusador de menores). el zorro cree que no es normal acercarse poco a poco a tu mejor amigo durante una película, tan cuidadosamente que no se dan cuenta, hasta que se presionan el uno contra el otro apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, aunque seas demasiado alto para que sea algo cómodo.

Intentando lo mejor que puede para retener una sonrisa maligna, Stiles se apoya contra el hombro de Derek. Tiene algo de qué hablar con Isaac.

—Entonceees, — dice Stiles, después de que Scott y Lydia se han ido, —Scott, ¿eh? —

Isaac se detiene en su misión de recoger todos los platos sucios de papel y utensilios de la mesa de café. Salto a la tarea de limpiar sin que nadie se lo pidiera, un reflejo, y eso hace que el zorro se sienta algo triste.

—¿Qué pasa con Scott? —

Stiles menea las cejas. —Ya sabes, — dice sugestivamente, haciendo su mejor imitación de una chica chismosa de secundaria. Es una buena imitación, piensa, aunque nunca haya conocido a alguien así en la vida real.

A Isaac casi se le cae el puñado de servilletas . —¿Es tan obvio? Mierda. Mierda, yo, eh,— él mueve sus brazos por un momento, antes de mirar con impotencia a Stiles. —¿Crees que lo sepa?—

Oh Si, miren, están teniendo una conversión real. —Probablemente no—responde Stiles lentamente. —Es agradable y todo, pero es tan tonto como si un ladrillo le hubiera caído en la cabeza cuando era niño.—

Suspirando, Isaac deposita el puñado de artículos de fiesta en el basurero lleno. —Bien.—

Stiles espera que Isaac diga otra cosa, pero parece que ha terminado.

—¿Entonces, uh, vas a invitarlo a salir?— pregunta Stiles.

Isaac lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules cuestionando la cordura de Stiles. —No.—

—¿Quién sabe? Podría decir que sí.—

—Está saliendo con Allison Argent,— señala Isaac, con un rastro de amargura en su tono mientras arranca una de las serpentinas de la pared, la cinta cae fácilmente.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que las relaciones de la escuela secundaria no duran para siempre,— dice Stiles, tomando la serpentinas de las manos de Isaac. Teme por su seguridad.

Isaac rueda los ojos. —Intenta decirle a Scott eso. Él y Allison son _para siempre._ —

Stiles se debate durante un segundo. Se supone que tendría una charla divertida y fraternal con Isaac. Esto no es tan divertido. —Pero, ¿ustedes no se conocen más tiempo? —

—¡Sí!,—exclama Isaac. —Sí lo hemos hecho, y he estado enamorado de él durante casi todo ese tiempo, pero nunca voy a decirle porque él es heterosexual y está enamorado de una chica a la que conoce desde hace menos de un año, y en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, ni una vez me ha mirado de esa manera.—

¿Qué manera? -pregunta Stiles antes de que pueda detenerse.

Isaac aprieta la mandíbula. —Como si yo fuera perfecto.— Sacude su cabeza. —Sólo soy su compañero. Estoy bien con eso de todos modos. Esa es la razón por la cual,— mira a Stiles directamente a los ojos, —no vas a decirle nada a .—

Isaac se va rápidamente después de eso. Stiles evalúa la situación: A favor: hizo que Isaac lo mirara a los ojos. Eso nunca ha sucedido antes. Contra: Isaac está un poco molesto y parece bastante decidido a mantener las cosas para sí mismo.

Stiles va a necesitar una mejor estrategia.

Derek se acerca detrás de Stiles y desliza los brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Pretendo que no escuché nada de eso? —

—Exacto.— Stiles se presiona contra el pecho del lobo. —Ugh, sólo quiero que seamos una gran manada feliz.—

—Lo seremos,— dice Derek en el cabello de Stiles, moviendo la boca contra los mechones que él mismo cortó. —No me sorprendería si lo lograras con pura fuerza de voluntad.—

El castaño se ríe entre dientes, presionando su frente contra el cristal frío de la ventana. Derek exhala y entierra su nariz en el cuello de Stiles.

—Hey, ¿A qué huelo?.—

—Azúcar,— dice Derek en voz baja, frotando suavemente la nariz por el costado del cuello de Stiles, —sudor—

—Siempre con el sudor.—

—Todo el mundo huele a sudor.— El pulgar de Derek frota lentamente a lo largo de la caja torácica de Stiles antes de añadir —Nabos. Sí, nabos,— dice antes de que Stiles pueda cuestionarlo, —Y, y el tiempo. —

Los hombres lobo no pueden oler el tiempo, Stiles lo sabe. Pueden tener buenas narices, pero aun así los hombres lobo no pueden oler conceptos abstractos. Stiles no necesita oír la voz del sheriff en su cabeza diciendo "Ojos abatidos, hombros caídos, manos apretando fuertemente" para decir que Derek no quiere hablar de ello. Así que el zorro lo deja aferrarse a él, y no pregunta qué lo tiene tan asustado. Es Derek después de todo. Stiles lo sabrá con el tiempo.

Además, ¿hay algo diferente ahora a hace un año? Lo único que Stiles puede decir, es que todo ha mejorado.

Bueno, tal vez corre un poco más lento en su forma de zorro de lo que solía, pero da igual.

XXXXX

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo sé,— dice el sheriff mientras entran en su garaje, —pero, no importa qué edad tengas no vas a conducir un auto sin mi supervisión. Los chicos de estos días siempre tardan una eternidad en obtener sus licencias, y no serás uno de esos chicos, no señor. —

Encendiendo las luces, el sheriff desciende las escaleras cortas que conducen al garaje y se detiene a la par de una voluminosa forma cubierta de lona. —¿Puedes ir hacia la parte de atrás?—

Stiles lo hace, y juntos tiran de la lona resultando ser una caja gigante con forma de auto, de color azul pálido con un quinto neumático sujeto al extremo trasero.

El sheriff soba una mano sobre su cabello, mirando con determinación un pequeño arañazo en la capucha. —Fue de mi esposa. No es el mejor auto de arranque, pero estoy seguro que no le enseñare ilegalmente a un niño, sin un permiso de conducir en mi patrulla.—

—Es muy bonito,— dice Stiles, porque lo es. Es un auto con personalidad.

—Ella es bonita,— corrige el sheriff. —Una pieza como está siempre va a ser ella. Ahora vamos, buscaremos un estacionamiento vacío.—

Conducir es más difícil de lo que el zorro pensó que sería, aunque el sheriff le asegura que la mayor parte del problema es que está manejando una transmisión manual, sea lo que sea. También es un poco aterrador estar a cargo de una masa rodante de quién sabe cuántas toneladas de metal. Pero con el sheriff dirigiendo, y sus instrucciones severas, de hecho el zorro se las arregla para zigzaguear dentro y fuera de los espacios del estacionamiento sin ningún problema.

—No está mal,— comenta el sheriff con aprobación cuando Stiles centra el jeep perfectamente entre las dos líneas blancas pintadas por primera vez. —No eres un desastres en esto. —

—La historia de mi vida,— resopla el castaño mientras cuidadosamente le da reversa para echarse para atrás.

El sheriff hace un ruido escéptico. —Lo haces bien, chico. Incluso si eres un poco diferente, lo haces bien.—

Stiles se encoge los hombros. —Supongo. Al menos lo hago mejor que hace tres meses.—

El sheriff se permite un minuto de silencio antes de preguntar, —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—No sé,— el zorro gira el volante bruscamente un poco más de lo planeado pero rápidamente lo corrige. —Solía ser muy malo cuando me dejaban solo.—

Haciendo un ruido comprensivo, el sheriff golpea el brazo de Stiles. Todavía no conoce mucho sobre el pasado del zorro. Tanto como Stiles puede decir, el asume que el castaño tuvo una infancia protegida, entonces sus padres murieron, pasando a tener una relación poco entusiasta con el sistema de adopción hasta que cumplió 18 años, conoció a Derek, y se asentó con él para vivir del dinero del seguro de los Hale. Stiles no sale con alguna broma, que clase de chico con esa historia lo haría, pero tampoco deja salir al animal del bosque mágico que cambia de forma, por lo que calcula que está bien. El sheriff lo trata con respeto de todos modos, a pesar de que piensa automáticamente que fue "abusado" cada vez que el zorro accidentalmente muestra lo torpe que encaja en este mundo humano.

—Eso es común con las personas que estaban en tu situación, Stiles. Me alegro de que haya pasado.—

El castaño intenta no _mentir_ , ni poner una cara que diga que está _mintiendo,_  —Me alegro también. Fue difícil, me volvía loco cuando Derek me debajo solo.—

Tarareando en aceptación, el sheriff dice, —cambia de velocidad,— y luego, —Bueno, nadie debería atarse a una sola persona. Tienes que tener varias personas, en plural.—

—Como te tengo a ti y a Derek.— e Isaac, añade mentalmente, si todo va bien.

—Exacto— El sheriff sonríe. —Tienes toda la razón.—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek va a la tienda de comestibles (con cosas saludables en la lista de compras cuando el sheriff llegue de visita), y Stiles se queda en casa. Incluso lo hizo por voluntad. Esta orgulloso de sí mismo.

El castaño va el patio trasero y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza, luego los lleva hacia abajo para tocar sus dedos de los pies, deleitándose con el estiramiento agradable. Va a correr. Es una cosa que los humanos hacen, correr por la mañana, y va a darle una oportunidad. También lo va a hacer de una forma no humana, pero bueno, va poco a poco. Quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo, Stiles se prepara para cambiar. No se necesita mucha preparación; Sólo tiene que creer que es un zorro, y entonces es uno.

Bien, zorro. Zorro. Zorrito zorrito zorro zorro.

Stiles parpadea y mira los dedos de los pies desnudos. Vamos. Cierra los ojos, respira por la nariz, y expulsa el aire por la boca. Piel roja, el suelo más cerca de su línea de visión, persiguiendo rodeadores a través de la maleza-

Listo.

¿No debería ser tan difícil volver a su estado natural verdad?

Stiles se rasca detrás de las orejas con una pata, y luego corre por el bosque. Toma un equivalente trote moderado mientras va recorriendo las familiares áreas de robles detrás de la casa, luego más allá, pasando el viejo arroyo y uno de los árboles huecos donde él y Derek solían alojarse, en los días de construcción.

Es tranquilo, lo suficientemente temprano como para que las sombras sean largas y todavía halla roció en las plantas. Las aves mañaneras están chillando unos a otros, el ciervo ligeramente camina sobre ramas caídas, un zorro está cavando con fervor determinado en la base de-

Espera. Stiles gira la cabeza, olfateando con su largo hocico y buscando- ¡allí! Un destello de pelaje rojo, saltando de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus patas escavan en la tierra.

Stiles se acerca, su cola meneándose detrás de él. Los zorros son raros por aquí, es agradable ver a uno de sus amigos pelirrojos en esta zona.

El otro zorro lo nota rápidamente, y gruñe ligeramente, se agacha sobre el holló que está excavando de la cueva de un topo aterrorizado.

 _No voy a robar tu comida_ , dice Stiles, pero el zorro no le oye o no le puede entender. Da otro paso adelante, y el zorro gruñe de nuevo, mostrando sus diminutos y afilados dientes.

Stiles sabe cuándo no es querido. Retrocede, preguntándose cuándo se volvió tan extraño para otros zorros que ni siquiera dejen que se les acerque.

_Hora y media después de correr como un zorro, se siente normal otra vez, justo a tiempo para que un lobo salga de los arbustos, y se abalance sobre él, alejándose en la distancia, enviando los helechos volando bajo sus patas. Una vez que Stiles se levanta del suelo, se balanza sobre sus patas traseras para ver mejor al lobo._

_Es Isaac. Tiene sentido, está cerca de su apartamento, y hay exactamente dos lobos viviendo por la reserva. Stiles sigue al lobo, quedándose muy atrás, pero logrando mantenerlo en su mira. Se está haciendo muy lento._

_Cuando Isaac se da por venido corriendo clava sus garras en un tronco de árbol y lo rasga como si hubiera matado a su primogénito, Stiles al fin logra alcanzarlo._

_Isaac_ _, llama, con la esperanza de que pueda comunicarse con otros hombres lobos aparte de Derek._

_El chico se mira confundido. Al parecer puede._ _¿Qu ... qué?_

_Es Stiles. ¿Estás bien?_

_Si._

_No, no lo estas. Los humanos, hombre. Nunca dicen lo que realmente están sintiendo. Tienes todavía puesta ropa. Cambiaste inesperadamente, lo que significa que te han atacado, o tienes algún tipo de caos emocional a-_

_Bien, bien._ _Si los lobos pudieran rodar los ojos, Isaac lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo._ _¿Alquilen alguna vez te ha dicho que eres muy entrometido?_

_Prefiero "curioso" Además, cuando me conviene no me importa ser educado._

_Obviamente._

_Ves, me ofendería por eso si me importara la cortesía. Como sea,_ _Stiles se acuesta en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en sus patas y mirando a Isaac con sus grandes ojos._ _Hora del cuento. ¿Qué te está pasando?_

_¿Qué crees?_ _responde Isaac con tono cortante._

_Scott?_

_Resoplando una gran bocanada de aire de sus fosas nasales, Isaac arranca otro pedazo de corteza de ese pobre árbol._ _Scott._

_¿Ahora qué?_

_Nada que no supiera._

_Suficiente para molestarte. Vamos, desahógate conmigo. Papá Stiles escuchará._

_No te llames así, es raro._

_¿Papa Hale?_

_Más raro._

_Vamoooos,_ _Stiles gimotea,_ _¿Para qué sirve una manana si no está ahí para escuchar tus quejas y cosas?_

_Scott y Allison volvieron otra vez,_ _explica rápidamente Isaac, como si al decir las palabras más rápido le diera menos efecto._

_¿Estaban separados?_

_Por un tiempo. Creo que les gusta ser el Ross y Rachel de Beacon Hills._

_No sé qué significa eso._

_No importa._ _Otro pedazo de corteza se va._ _Solo significa que mantengo mis esperanzas como un idiota, porque por una semana, Scott pensó que no volvería a estar con Allison. Pero volvieron, por supuesto que lo harían,_ _Stiles está empezando a preocuparse por la salud del árbol, que básicamente se está pelando,_

_Tuve una semana de Scott e Isaac, como solíamos tenerlas antes de que ella viniera, luego me lo arrebato, como si el universo estuviera diciendo "Oh si, ya es suficiente de eso, solo queríamos mostrarte como podría haber sido si él te amara de la misma forma en que ama a Allison._

_Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo. Va a estar bien._

_Jodete. Encontraste a tu verdadero amor de mierda antes de que fueras consiente, y él te ama también. Yo, encontré el mío en el kínder, y nunca se dio cuenta, a pesar de que ha sido toda mi vida social desde que recuerdo._

Isaac frota una pata delante de su ojo. Tal vez Derek tenga una hermana sexy o algo así. Podría hacer que funcione. El zorrito se atreve a acercarse un poco más. Isaac mira lo que sus garras han hecho, y Stiles piensa que en realidad podría tener algún consejo útil esta vez _. Isaac, creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre tener personas, no solamente a alguien._

Isaac se burla al principio, pero Stiles le hace venir a la cena del sábado por la noche con el sheriff. El chico va a socializar con personas de las cuales no este encaprichado, o Stiles deja de llamarse Stiles. Bueno, técnicamente Stiles no es en realidad el nombre del zorro, pero da igual, sigue invitando a Isaac a cenas con la manada, y hace que el sheriff invite al chico como un miembro más a los bolos, y los envía a Derek y el a correr una vez a la semana, Lo necesiten o no.

Puede decir que hace feliz a Derek, este nuevo esfuerzo de incorporar a Isaac al grupo. Es maravillosamente torpe en ello, inseguro de mezclar rudeza y afecto. El lobo se muestra vacilante a mostrar afecto con alguien más que no sea Stiles, (Lo cual el zorro esta empezando a creer que es más cosa de Derek que una cosa humana), sus interacciones con Isaac son buenas, pero torpes. Pero Stiles sabe que algo va bien cuando Derek empieza a animarse cuando Isaac aparece en la puerta principal, y se confirma cuando Derek lleva a Isaac a buscar su propio auto.

Es un Toyota de segunda mano, Isaac no permitiría que Derek le diera algo demasiado caro, pero es limpio y funcional, y significa que Isaac podrá ir de un lugar a otro rápidamente por primera vez.

Entre el Toyota, el Camaro y el Jeep que Stiles ocasionalmente le pertenece, la entrada de su casa está totalmente llena.

—Chicos necesitan conseguir platos de verdad,— señala Isaac mientras tiran los platos vacíos de la cena en el basurero, —tiene una sensación de soltería para mí, y eso que vivo con estudiante de arte.—

—Voy a estar de acuerdo con Isaac,— dice el sheriff, sosteniendo cuidadosamente un vaso de papel manchado entre sus dedos.

—Pero los verdaderos platos necesitan un lavavajillas,— dice Stiles.

El sheriff levanta una ceja de no te atrevas a cuestionarme hijo. —Tienen un fregadero.—

—También tenemos un bote de basura,— dice Derek levantando el bote en respuesta.

—Eso es malo para el medio ambiente.— Isaac apunta un dedo largo y acusador.

Stiles puede ver la resolución de Derek vacilar. —Es cierto, pero ... —

—Y la vajilla es más higiénica, ya que puedes lavarla. No puedes lavar platos de papel,— continúa Isaac, viendo una grieta en las defensas de Derek y tratando de derribarlas. —Vamos, si puedes pasar tres horas lavando el camaro ... —

—Bien, bien. Sabelotodo.—

Consiguen platos reales. El lobo los compra en el color favorito de Isaac (azul), y en menos de un día, su cocina luce como una cocina real. Es por eso que Stiles ser ríe de cualquiera que no crea que Derek es un oso de peluche gigante.

XXXXXXXXX

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Investigando.—

—Eso es lo mío,— protesta Stiles juguetonamente, pinchando el hombro de Derek.

—Bueno, ahora es lo mío.—

—Ya veo,— dice Stiles astutamente, —Estas intentando imitarme. Déjame ver.— Tira una mano para alcanzar la computadora.

—No.— El lobo sostiene la laptop fuera del alcance del zorro.

—Dereeekkkkk.—

—Stiiiiillleess.—

—Eres tan molesto, Dios mío.—

—¿Alguien no puede buscar algo en secreto?—

—¿Es porno? Es porno, ¿no es así?—

Derek rueda los ojos, temblando por como Stiles, en su búsqueda de la laptop, ha terminado a horcajadas sobre el rezago del pelinegro. —Te tengo para eso. Además, es una sorpresa.—

—Ugh, bien.— Stiles se retuerce un poco en el regazo de Derek. Usa pantalones la mayor parte del tiempo ahora, pero todavía puede decir cuando el lobo está interesado. —¿Pero puede la investigación esperar un poco?—

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunta Derek fingiendo inocencia.

Para cuando Stiles termina con él, no hay manera de que Derek sea inocente.

La sorpresa resulta ser una visita a la costa, Stiles puede ver el océano por primera vez. Es la cosa más grande que ha visto nunca, y viendo como las inmensas cantidades de agua se balancean unas sobre otras lo llena de terror y euforia.

Unas semanas más tarde, hacen las maletas para el jeep (hay más espacio,) y Derek lo lleva todo el camino hasta LA. Demasiadas personas que Stiles ha visto reunirse en un solo lugar, de pie en el bullicio, el griterío de los vendedores callejeros y el parloteo de las mujeres con perros pequeños, el zorro tiene ganas de bailar, luego van a un lugar tranquilo con aire limpio.

Su deseo se concede cuando, pocas semanas después de que vuelvan de L.A, Derek lo lleva hacia el parque nacional de sequoia para ver los árboles más grandes del mundo. Este viaje es el favorito del zorro, porque cuando cae la noche, él y el lobo se escabullen fuera de su cabina, se transforman,(Todavía le toma a Stiles un poco más de tiempo, no sabe que está pasando con eso), corriendo alrededor de las bases masivas de los árboles altísimos, perdiéndose uno al otro, y luego volviéndose a encontrar, escuchando el crujido de las ramas de secuoyas que se balanceaban todo el rato.

Es cuando Derek sugiere que hagan un viaje por carretera al gran cañón (el zorro no puede viajar en avión, no tiene pasaporte), que Stiles empieza a preguntarse qué está pasando. No solo han sido los viajes a nuevos lugares, también ha sido: Vamos por comida Libanesa, tienes que probarlo, y Vamos a nadar. Te enseñare, y ¿Alguna vez has tratado de pintar? creo que te gustaría. Acrílicos, tal vez, y Vamos Stiles, si no te gusta, al menos lo habrás experimentado. Sólo quiero que pruebes cosas nuevas. No te arrepentirás, ¿sabes?

El castaño le pregunta a Derek que está pasando mientras están en el minigolf (algo divertido.) Le pregunta de nuevo después de un intento desastroso de hacer souvlaki* (no le gusta a Stiles). Otra vez en el parque de atracciones (algo nauseabundo). Mientras se hacen tatuajes de henna. Cuando ensamblan muebles de IKEA. Jugando World of Warcraft. Besándose en uno de los aparcamientos principales de Beacon Hills. Kiwis. Patinar. Murales. Museos. Kayak.

Nunca obtiene una respuesta satisfactoria. Pero hay peores cosas que tener a su lobo en una insistente serie de ingeniosas citas. Stiles no puede dejar de preguntarse si hay algo que no está entendiendo, ya sea un comportamiento humano pasando por su cabeza o algún capricho enteramente de Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Su segundo cumpleaños cae de sorpresa. Derek dice que es una cosa de envejecimiento: —El tiempo pasa más rápido cuanto más cosas experimentes—, cita, con un tono extraño en su voz. Tiene sentido. El año pasado fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, jugando con Isaac, las pláticas con el sheriff, las visitas de Scott, los hola Stiles de Lydia, y por su puesto todo lo demás con Derek.

Deja de importarle la extraña forma en la que el lobo se está comportando, Stiles está empezando entender esta cosa de la humanidad. Isaac comienza a quejarse sobre los estudiantes de arte siendo malos compañeros de piso, —Me refiero, hay pintura por todas partes, ojala fueran ese tipo de personas que solamente llevan a alguien desconocido a la casa pero no ... — Stiles puede caminar y no sentir que hay ojos siguiéndolo a todos lados, gritando impostor impostor impostor. Sin mencionar, que esta vez para la fiesta, el zorro elige un tema de color que tiene sentido, verifica la dieta actual de Lydia para asegurarse de que tienen algún tipo de postre que sea libre de calorías/azúcar/grasa como ella desea, Y consigue que el sheriff venga, sin excusas, ni peros al respecto.

Stiles experimenta un breve momento de pánico cuando Scott aparece con una chica bonita y morena que resulta ser la infame Allison, pero Isaac parece estar bien, y Allison es infaliblemente agradable a todo el mundo. Stiles tiene que reconocer a regañadientes que ella y Scott se ven bien juntos.

—Harris es un idiota—, Scott confiesa sobre su vaso, —lo digo en serio—.

— ¡Scott! — Exclama Allison exasperada.

Isaac se encoge de hombros. —No está mintiendo.—

—Es un idiota y no sabe nada de química—, agrega Lydia. —Es por eso que la tomé durante el verano en BHCC*.—

Stiles tararea de simpatía. —Me alegro de no haber tenido que lidiar con él. —

Scott se ríe. —Bueno, nunca tuviste que lidiar con profesores idiotas ... —

Stiles lo patea bajo la mesa y mira fijamente al sheriff, que está más preocupado en sentarse en la silla más cómoda y comer pastel.

Derek, mirando la angustia de Stiles, rápidamente recoge el hilo de la conversación otra vez. —El profesor de química antes de Harris era pothead. —

La conversación gira en torno a las diversas inclinaciones de los maestros, reales o imaginarias, y Stiles exhala un suspiro de alivio. No cree que el sheriff lo eche de lado si descubre la verdad, pero no quiere que lo mire de una manera diferente, o que tiene que encubrir al castaño ya que técnicamente no existe a los ojos del gobierno federal . Aunque duele mentir. El zorro trata de no pensar en ello.

No tienen aire acondicionado, así que cuando se pone demasiado sofocante la sala de estar, la fiesta se mueve hacia el patio trasero para que puedan sentir el aire fresco de la tarde. Ha sido un verano excepcionalmente frío, y Lydia culpa al calentamiento global. Stiles no lo entiende muy bien, pero tiene que ver con una mayor precipitación o algo así. Imponente crisis climática o no, entre la brisa fresca en su frente, y el calor de Derek presionado contra su espalda, el zorro está en un lugar bastante cómodo, una temperatura conveniente.

Derek ha estado bastante pegajoso y tranquilo durante toda la fiesta. No es bueno en grupos grandes, y normalmente no se pega al lado de Stiles como un niño perdido que sostiene a su animal de peluche preferido.

El sheriff aparece de la cocina, llevando un pastel con las velas encendidas en la parte de arriba, y tarareando lentamente el comienzo de la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Todo el mundo se une a él, y Stiles canta también, porque, ¿porqué no?.

La procesión que lleva el pastel se detiene frente a Stiles, y él sonríe a sus amigos. —¡Gracias chicos! Quiero decir, escogí el pastel yo mismo, pero fue un canto de primera categoría que hicieron, realmente excelente. —

Todos los miran con expectación.

—¿Debería dar un discurso o algo así? —

—Apaga las velas, Stiles,— solicita el sheriff suavemente.

—¡Oh! — Stiles se inclina hacia adelante y sopla una ráfaga de viento sobre cada una de las veintidós velas. El año pasado, ni siquiera sabía que las tortas de cumpleaños requerían velas; Ahora va mejorando al saber que tienen que ser apagadas. No está mal.

El pastel es dejado y se corta con uno de los cuchillos que el sheriff le dejo para Navidad, y todo el tiempo los invitados hacen bromas sobre la edad de Stiles. Esto es parte del ritual, supone.

—Alguien se está poniéndose viejo—, Scott empuja el hombro de Stiles, —tal vez sea hora de usar Bodox—

—Botox, cariño,— corrige Allison, besando la mejilla de Scott.

—Botox. —

Isaac sonríe. —Si todavía trabajara en el cementerio, podría haber conseguido un descuento, necesitas conseguirlo pronto, ¿verdad? —

Stiles tira de uno de los rizos de Isaac mientras el sheriff sacude la cabeza. —Veintidós. Crecen tan rápido. —

Stiles sonríe nerviosamente. Había escogido su edad al azar. —Así soy. ¡Parpadea y tal vez estaré tan viejo como tú! —

Derek corta en silencio otro pedazo de pastel y se lo entrega a Lydia, que olvida su dieta por un momento por una florecita de azúcar glass.

—Hey,— dice Allison, con la sorpresa de alguien que acaba de darse cuenta de algo, —No creo haber oído tu nombre. Soy muy mala con eso. — Ella le extiende una mano a Derek, que la sacude.

—Derek Hale. —

—Allison Argent. —

El cuchillo, que había estado separando el "Fe" del "liz cumpleaños", se congela mientras el cuerpo entero de Derek se tensa. La mandíbula de Allison se pone rígida, y Stiles piensa que Derek podría estar apretando el infierno en su mano.

—¿Argent? — Derek pregunta, sonando como si cada sílaba fuera cortada de él.

—Sí. —

Derek suelta su mano. —Pero ¿sabes de nuestra situación? —

Ella sonríe alegremente, pero sus ojos son duros y comprensivos. —Más o menos. Sólo vine por la fiesta. —

Asintiendo lentamente, Derek vuelve a cortar el pastel. —Bueno. ten este trozo. —

—Estoy perdiéndome de algo aquí, — el sheriff murmura. Stiles finge no haberle oído.

El pastel es comido, las bebidas y la conversación dirigida hacia un juego mediocre de verdad o reto, cuando Stiles mira se da cuenta de que Derek se ha ido. Primero piensa que Derek está en la otra habitación, que la fiesta fue demasiado para él, pero luego se hace más noche, y todo el mundo se ha ido menos Isaac y el sheriff, y para entonces es muy claro que el lobo se ha ido. Se fue.

—Probablemente se ha ido a dar un paseo, — Stiles tranquiliza al sheriff mientras lo conduce por la puerta. —Nada de qué preocuparse. Todavía quedamos para el martes, ¿verdad? —

—Por supuesto. — El sheriff tira de Stiles en un abrazo rápido, (los abrazos Stilinski son los mejores,), pero sus cejas todavía están surcadas cuando se gira para ir a su auto.

—Hey,— Pregunta Isaac en un tono suave, —¿crees que está fuera por alguna otra razón? —

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Su auto todavía está aquí, — mantiene el ritmo de su corazón lento, para no preocupar a Isaac, —Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto. Ve a dormir un poco, ¿no trabajas mañana? —

Isaac hace una mueca. —Sí. Te veré más tarde, hombre. — Le da una palmada al zorro en la espalda y se va también.

Stiles espera a que Isaac y las luces del auto del sheriff desaparezcan a la vuelta de la esquina , para después ir al patio trasero, quitándose la ropa a medida que va. Si Derek salió a correr sin decirle a Stiles, algo debe de haberle alterado, y un Derek alterado es uno que necesita un hombro para llorar. Específicamente, el hombro de Stiles.

Toma un tiempo frustrantemente largo arreglárselas para cambiar, pero lo hace, y pronto él está corriendo en el bosque, con sus ojos de zorro, adaptados a la oscuridad, escaneando los alrededores con la vigilancia de un halcón por cualquier visión del pelaje negro. Derek podría estar perdido, o demasiado emocional para cambiar de nuevo, o atrapado bajo una roca. Podría tener una pata atrapada en una trampa de oso, o haber comido algunas bayas venenosas, o haber sido atrapado con cinta adhesiva por un asesino empuñando un cuchillo.

El zorro sabe que es absurdo, Derek conoce estos bosques casi toda su vida, pero la vida de Derek ha sido marcada por tantas tragedias e incidentes de ironía dramática que la desgracia parece inevitable.

Dios, toda su familia ha muerto.

El estómago de Stiles se vuelve ante la idea de perder a Derek, ¿qué pasa si el sheriff e Isaac y Lydia y Scott también se fueran? Estaría completamente solo.

Una lechuza ulula fuerte por encima de él y la velocidad de Stiles aumenta a otro nivel mientras corre a través de los árboles, buscando cualquier cosa que señale el paso del lobo. No sabe dónde está Derek, y tampoco sabe dónde está el. Es tarde, tan tarde, y la luna es sólo una astilla en el cielo, una sonrisa perversa curvada que no arroja luz

y todo lo que el zorro hace es ir por viejos senderos, pasando rastros con esta nariz insensible, viendo el caleidoscopio negro de las sombras que se cruzan entre sí, hace difícil distinguir de lo que es sólido y no, de dar un buen paso a una ilusión, llegando hacia-

La tierra desaparece, y Stiles está empapado y congelándose, apenas es capaz de respirar, siendo sacudido de un lado a otro por la corriente brusca corriendo a través del arroyo. Tose, deseando estar en su cuerpo humano y la habilidad de estar de pie, pero no puede concentrarse lo suficiente para cambiar de forma, está indefenso y perdido, su visión regularmente se difumada por una nueva ola de agua.

A ciegas, Stiles extiende una pata, buscando algo sólido. Necesita encontrar a Derek, el lobo no estará en un arroyo. Toca algo contra su pata, pero se aleja rápidamente, sólo una rama hiendo hacia abajo. Necesita encontrar a Derek. El suave fango bajo sus pies, es lo suficiente como para darle apoyo. Necesita encontrar a Derek.

Aire. Tierra.

Stiles se tira y tose en la orilla por un momento, luego otra vez, antes de levantarse de nuevo. Está aquí por una razón, ¿no? ¿El sheriff respiraría con dificultad y se quedaría ahí si estuviera buscando a una persona desaparecida? No. ¿Estaría Isaac simplemente dando vueltas y esperaría que alguien más resuelva sus problemas? No.

Stiles vuelve a correr. Si Derek está realmente con depresión, tiene la capacidad de ir lejos, y cuanto más lejos se va de casa, hay más lugares por donde se pudo haber ido. ¿Cómo demonios Stiles lo encontrará? Puede rastrear, pero sólo roedores diminutos en sus agujeros de diez pies de distancia, no tiene el olfato tan desarrollado como un hombre lobo, o-

Él tiene un miembro en la manada que lo hace.

Pensándolo ahora es una buena oportunidad para experimentar, Stiles eleva su voz no tan fuerte como quisiera, y chilla _Isaaaac! ¡Isaac!_

Nada. Otra vez. _¡Isaac! ¡Ven aquí! SOS y esas cosas!_

_¡Isaac!_

¿Hasta dónde puede llegar su voz interna? ¿Una milla? Probablemente no será suficiente, pero Stiles tiene que intentarlo.

_¡Isaac!_

_¿Qué?_  La pálida forma de Isaac surge de las sombras.

_¡Ah! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué?_

_Me quieres dar un ataque al corazón, ¿no? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Buscando Derek. No pensaste que me iba a casa, ¿verdad?_

Stiles desea poder reír de forma incrédula en esta forma, de verdad lo desea _. Podría haberte usado mucho antes, Lahey._

_Bueno, podría haberte dejado que me siguieras en primer lugar, en vez de echarme._

_Buen punto._

_Maldita sea, es un buen punto. Ahora vamos a buscar nuestro Alfa._

La búsqueda es mucho más fácil con la nariz de Isaac guiando el camino. Stiles sospecha que si Isaac no hubiera llevado su carro a casa, el lobo hubiera encontrado a Derek desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, por ahora, siguen el camino que la nariz de Isaac los lleve, a través de un cañón lleno de telarañas, y luego hacia atrás, a través de un bosquecillo de secuoyas viejas y alrededor de un impresionante pozo que Stiles nunca supo que existía en la reserva.

Encuentran a Derek en la base de un árbol muerto, debió haber sido golpeado por un rayo. El pelinegro no se ve bien.

Está en su forma de lobo, la tierra ensuciando cada una de sus patas, su pelaje alborotado, enrollado en sí mismo, emitiendo gemidos bajos y dolidos con cada respiración.

 _¡Derek!_  Stiles corre por la ladera hasta el árbol, sus cuatro patas casi enredadas entre sí en su prisa por llegar a el _. ¿Estás herido?_

Derek, sólo gimotea quedito y tira de Stiles con una pata. Su calor corporal se siente bien. Stiles todavía está mojado de su chapuzón en el arroyo.

 _No siento olor a sangre,_ Isaac olisquea cuidadosamente alrededor de Derek. _Podría estar triste._

 _¿De que? ¡Derek!_  Stiles se siente inútil, demasiado pequeño para hacer algo. Cambia a su forma humana. Si Isaac se siente incómodo por la desnudez, no lo muestra.

Agarrando la cabeza de Derek entre sus dos manos, Stiles la guía para que lo mire directo a los ojos.

—Derek, me estás volviendo loco, eso no es muy agradable. Y no te gustará cuando lo haga. Está bien. solo soy yo.— Le lanza una mirada significativa a Isaac, quien se retira poco a poco.

Derek gruñe y hunde su nariz en el estómago de Stiles.

—No seas así, hombre. Venga. Te amo y estoy preocupado.— Veamos si el lobo puede tratar de ignorar eso.

_No es nada._

—Siempre dices eso. —

_Me voy a calmar. No te preocupes por mí._

—¿Acaso me conoces? Voy a preocuparme por ti de una manera u otra, y si no me dices que mosca te ha picado, entonces voy a asumir que es peor de lo que es. —

_Stiles ..._

—¿Debes dinero a la mafia? —

_Está bien. No es nada como eso._

—¿Secretamente tienes una segunda familia con cuatro hijos? —

 _No, yo_ -

—Todo este tiempo, ¿has estado planeando venderme como esclavo a indonesia? —

 _Me pillaste_ , responde Derek secamente.

—¿Sí? —La boca de Stiles se abre en sorpresa. —¿Me enviaras para siempre? —

Hay un momento de calma reflexiva, entonces Derek vuelve a su forma humana para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y presionar su cara en el cabello de este. Siendo manipulado como un animal de peluche favorito, Stiles se deja hacer.

—Eres perfecto, ¿lo sabes? — susurra Derek en el cabello de Stiles. Aún tiene problemas para mirar al castaño a los ojos cuando dice estas cosas.

Stiles sonríe en el cuello de Derek. —Diciendo cosas como esas, estas obligado a estar equivocado. —

Riéndose amargamente en el cabello de Stiles, Derek dice sin rodeos: —La vida de los zorros dura entre dos a cuatro años.—

—Que.—

—Por eso estoy triste. —

—¿Crees que me estoy muriendo? — Stiles no quiere procesar esa información. —Todo el mundo está muriendo. —

Los brazos de Derek se tensan, una manta de músculo alrededor del cuello de Stiles. —No lo sé. No sé cuánto hizo la magia, tal vez vivirás cien años, pero con mi suerte ...— sacude la cabeza, su barba rozando el cabello de Stiles, —sabes lo que le pasó a mi familia . Todo lo bueno desaparece con el tiempo. Más pronto que tarde, en mi caso. —

—Derek, — Stiles respira, antes de apoyarse para agarrar la boca de Derek en un beso. Hace mucho tiempo, años atrás, el lobo le había enseñado a besarse correctamente, a llevar un roce de labios a una expresión de emoción, a una forma de proyectar sentimientos. Derek es mejor besador que el zorro, pero Stiles derrama con determinación toda la tranquilidad que tiene en el beso, tratando de decir que está bien, estoy aquí, sin decir las palabras, porque el lobo siempre ha apreciado la acción antes que las palabras.

Derek exhala tembloroso, y luego es como si su barrera estuviera rota, porque está diciendo, —y tú estabas tan desnutrido cuando eras un zorrito, y eras demasiado pequeño incluso ahora, así que tu forma de zorro no ... no es la más resistente, y parece como si un movimiento equivocado, y, — hace un gesto corto de la mano en lugar de palabras. Stiles entiende su significado.

Muerte. No es algo por lo que Stiles se preocupa. Lo hace sentirse enfermo y muy nervioso pero no parece servir de algo. El zorro se acerca para abrazar la mano aun extendida del lobo.

—Oye, — golpea su frente con la de Derek, —Estoy aquí, y estoy vivo. — Stiles tira de la mano del lobo hacia su corazón, para que pueda sentir el evidente latido bajo su mano. —Tal vez nunca va a ser así, pero de todos modos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer con respecto a la muerte. Pero sabes, ¿podríamos disfrutar de este momento mientras tanto? —

La esquina de la boca de Derek se contrae, e inclina la cabeza para juntar sus labios.

Un fuerte gruñido resuena por el bosque, y ambos miran hacia arriba, sorprendidos.

—¿Isaac? ¿Fuiste tú?— pregunta Derek.

Isaac aparece de la dirección opuesta del ruido. —No...—

Stiles se pone en marcha y sube la pendiente para vislumbrar un par de faros que se dirigen hacia ellos.

—Alguna clase de vehículo, — le hace saber a Derek e Isaac, —Un todo terreno, creo. —

Derek ve su cuerpo desnudo y el de Stiles y cambia a su forma de lobo. El zorro trota de regreso con ellos tan silenciosamente como puede, y oh, ahora no es el momento para tener problemas al cambiar, no cuando hay algo desconocido hiendo hacia ellos a mitad de la noche, donde nadie puede oírlos gritar-.

—Ah-hah! — Una voz familiar grita triunfante. —¡Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo! —

Stiles mira hacia arriba en la pendiente, haciendo una mueca, donde el sheriff está sentado en el asiento del todoterreno con un "Estacionamiento Oficial de California" estampado en el lateral.

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás desnudo? — La felicidad del sheriff parece estar rápidamente disolviéndose en horror.

Las manos de Stiles vuelan hacia su entrepierna. —Técnicamente, sí. ¿Es un todoterreno robado? —

—Requisado. — el sheriff contesta con evasivas. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien? Esta noche pensé que estabas evasivo, pero ... ¡mierda! —

Nota los lobos que acechan justo detrás de Stiles.

—Stiles, no te muevas,— la mano del sheriff llega lentamente hacia su cadera, donde el castaño sabe que una pistola policial se encuentra.

—No, papá, no te asustes ... —

—Hay dos lobos detrás de ti, quiero que te muevas muy lentamente hacia mí.—

—En realidad está bien ... —

—¡Stiles, muévete! .—

—-¡No son peligrosos! —

—¿Sabes cuántos ataques de animales tuvimos el año pasado, Stiles? ¡Acércate a mí! —

—En serio, es ... —

Isaac regresa a su forma humana, manteniendo sus manos hacia arriba.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda!, — Grita el sheriff, con el revólver en la mano.

—Lo siento, sheriff, — dice Isaac con pesar. —Pero ya era hora de que supiera lo que está pasando. —

Stiles podría matarlo.

Isaac sacude la cabeza a Derek. —¿Podrías? —

gruñendo en descontento, Derek vuelve a ser humano, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

El sheriff dirige su mirada cuidadosamente sobre cada uno de ellos. —Voy a necesitar algunas explicaciones, o tal vez algún tiempo para desintoxicarme de cualquier alucinógeno que estaba en ese pastel de cumpleaños. —

—Ah, bueno, hay una explicación,— explica Stiles con cuidado, —veras, es una historia divertida…—

Toma una hora en asegurar al sheriff de que no está loco y otros cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el auto los lleve de regreso a casa, ya para cuando Isaac está dormido en el sofá con un par de suéteres viejos de Derek y el sheriff en su tercera taza de café, parece que todo va a estar bien. Si no fuera más de la medianoche, empezando un nuevo día, el castaño diría que todo fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Stiles debería haber recordado que su vida ya no es tan simple como lo era cuando era un zorro. Los problemas futuros no serán tan fáciles de resolver, y los finales felices no vienen cuando los quieres.

Es luna llena cuando cambia. Hubo un tiempo en el que transformarse era tan sencillo como respirar, pero ahora si quiere cambiar, realmente necesita desearlo. Pero está bien, como sea. Es solo su cuerpo traicionándolo.

La luna es brillante y clara, no hay nubes que perturben su reinado sobre el cielo nocturno, y la manada Hale se está preparando para una carrera. Isaac y Derek están hablando de su mutuo aprecio por Top Gear, mientras que Stiles y el sheriff terminan el tazón de fresas mientras se sientan en el porche trasero.

Derek mira hacia el cielo. —¿Ya es hora? — pregunta medio a Stiles.

Stiles asiente, de pie. —Puede que quieras advertirle a tus ojos— le dice al sheriff mientras se quita la camisa. —Desnudez muy peligrosa está a punto de suceder. —

Dos minutos más tarde, Stiles ha conseguido su forma de zorro. Estira sus patas, mueve su cola, sacude la cabeza, y woah, se siente mareado.

—¿Es eso normal?, — Oye al sheriff preguntar. Isaac y Derek ambos sin poder hablar porque están en su forma de lobo, pero se acercan para empujar sus costados y gimotearle. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo, Stiles sólo se siente caliente y siente como la tierra se mueve hacia los lados, no necesita dos lobos respirando sobre él.

Alguien dice —se está desmayando!— Y lo próximo que sabe es que está cayendo al suelo y todo se vuelve negro.

—¡se está despertando!— Alguien dice y Stiles mira con la vista nublada las luces fluorescentes y el aplacible rostro del doctor Deaton mirándolo.

—Stiles — dice tranquilamente, —¿me entiendes? —

 _Sí_ , dice Stiles, y oye a Derek transmitirle a Deaton.

—Estás muy enfermo,— dice Deaton, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para asegurarse de que Stiles entiende lo que está escuchando. —Tienes fiebre alta y has estado tosiendo sangre. Creo que has atrapado algún tipo de infección la última vez que estuviste en tu forma de zorro, entonces la enfermedad se incubó en tu forma de zorro mientras eras humano, y ahora que has vuelto al cuerpo de zorro, te ha golpeado con fuerza. — Aclara su garganta, podría ser la mayor emoción que Stiles ha visto en el Dr. Deaton hasta ahora. —Esto significa que es demasiado tarde para que los antivirales o los antibióticos sirvan de algo.—

No entiende completamente las palabras hasta que Stiles mira a Derek, Isaac y el sheriff de pie contra la pared. Los labios del sheriff están fruncidos, sus brazos cruzados. Parece que está tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto. Isaac parece enojado mientras juega con las cuerdas de su sudadera.

Derek está llorando abiertamente, y es lo más aterrador que Stiles ha visto.

 _Oye, oye, no hagas eso, no lo hagas,_ Stiles suplica, _todo va a estar bien._

Derek sacude la cabeza, un pesado conocimiento en sus ojos. —Debiste haberla cogido mientras estabas buscándome. Tu piel estaba empapada cuando apareciste, debí haberme dado cuenta... —

 _Para, no te atrevas._ Ordena Stiles _. Esto ... esto es lo suficientemente malo como para que te castigues como un idiota masoquista._

Un ruido, medio sollozo y medio risa, brota de la garganta de Derek, e incluso él se mira confundido. —Estaba preocupado por la vejez, y luego te enfermas. —

El sheriff agarra el hombro de Derek, estabilizándolo, luego dirige su mirada a Deaton. —No has dado un pronóstico.—

—Le doy un día, pronuncia Deaton seriamente, —no es exacto, pero salvo un milagro— se encoge de hombros. Es suficiente explicación.

Stiles se siente adormecido mientras es llevado en los brazos de Derek y sacado de la clínica. Nunca se ha sentido tan pequeño. ¿Cómo ocurrió tan de repente? Todas sus palabras de consuelo a Derek hace pocas semanas, parecen tan ingenuas e inútiles.

El zorro intenta regresar a su forma humana, pero no puede encontrar la fuerza, la voluntad o la magia para hacerlo. Parece bien que nazca y muera como un zorro. Círculo de la vida y todo eso.

Nunca ha visto el Rey león. Y parece que nunca lo hará.

El sheriff e Isaac se quedan, por supuesto. Los cuatro se amontonan en el pequeño sofá de la sala, Stiles en el regazo de Derek, del cual no tiene planes de moverse de nuevo.

Nadie sabe qué decir. La pequeña charla es demasiado trivial, y nadie esta lo suficiente desenfrenado ante la idea de llorar y gemir sobre su lecho de muerte todavía. Isaac pone música para llenar el silencio, y luego se sientan.

La mano de Derek descansa sobre las costillas del zorro, sintiéndolo respirar, luego sintiendo las vibraciones cuando la tos retuerce su cuerpo. La cabeza de Stiles duele tanto, y la luz de la habitación comienza a apuñalarle los ojos, hasta que los cierra y presiona su cara en el estómago de Derek.

Un viejo recuerdo, un recuerdo de sus días de zorro, flota en la parte superior de su cerebro. Se recuerda durmiendo en el estómago de Derek, sintiéndose cálido y seguro y ya no está solo nunca más. Pensándolo bien, aquí es donde se quedará.

Luego se acuerda aquellas noches contando las estrellas cuando no tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas, las noches venideras disfrutando de su nueva cama una vez que tenían un techo real. La primera vez que besó a Derek, y la pequeña emoción que vino con eso, la primera vez que entendió lo que significaba besar a Derek.

Las primeras conversaciones que había tenido con el sheriff, la sensación de que todo saldría bien después de esas charlas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Isaac necesitaba ayuda, y pensar Voy a hacer yo el que lo haga.

Stiles no quiere irse. Dios, no se quiere marchar.

Stiles se levanta de su lugar en el regazo de Derek, Y se apoya en posición vertical, con las patas apoyadas en los hombros del lobo y le lame el lado de la cara. Su cabeza gira con el movimiento, vale la pena ver esa cariñosa sonrisa cruzar el rostro de Derek.

 _¿Podemos salir?_ pregunta Stiles. Está harto de habitaciones sofocantes que apestan a dolor.

—Sí. — Derek se para, sosteniendo Stiles contra su hombro. —Stiles quiere salir, — le dice al sheriff, quien asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Isaac y a Derek por la puerta trasera.

Se sientan debajo de uno de los grandes pinos en el patio trasero, Derek de espaldas al tronco, Stiles de nuevo al estómago de Derek. El sheriff se sienta a la izquierda de Derek, y pone una mano sobre una de las patas de Stiles, mientras Isaac se sitúa a la derecha, con un pulgar acariciando lentamente la cola de Stiles. Es como si estuvieran posando para un retrato de familia o algo así, y eso hace a Stiles insoportablemente triste.

El sheriff, de todas las personas, rompe el silencio con una serie de risitas de incredulidad.

—Lo siento, — le dice a las caras dudosas de Derek e Isaac, —Yo estaba ... asimilando todo. —

Derek e Isaac asienten. Stiles golpea su pata contra la mano del sheriff. Y el levanta una ceja. —Lo que quiero decir. Hijo, hace un mes, tal vez habría dicho drogas?, no que eras secretamente un zorro. Ahora estoy envuelto en algún tipo de drama paranormal. —

_Pero todo salió mejor de lo esperado, ¿eh papá? Al menos no estoy vendiendo metanfetamina._

Derek transmite el mensaje, palabra por palabra, y la esquina de la boca del sheriff se contrae. —Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para decirte que en realidad no tienes que llamarme papá cada vez que te llamo hijo. —

_Lo sé._

Derek le dice al sheriff, —Lo sabe. —

El sheriff suelta un suspiro de repente, con los ojos parpadeando rápidamente. —Dios mío, este va a ser un día difícil. —

Como siempre, el sheriff tiene razón. Stiles comienza a toser sangre poco después de su charla. Quema la garganta, y hace que su boca tenga un mal sabor. Derek manda a Isaac por un tazón de agua, que él obedientemente trae.

Poniendo el tazón delante de Stiles, Isaac pregunta suavemente, —¿A quién se supone que molestare sobre cocinar bien ahora? —

 _A Derek,_ dice Stiles, tratando de reunir la fuerza para levantar suficiente la cabeza para llegar al tazón de agua.

—Eso no es tan divertido, él sólo me gruñe. —

_Gruñir le hace feliz. No puedes quitarle eso, ¿verdad?_

Al notar la angustia de Stiles, Isaac suavemente tira hacia abajo al zorro, jalándolo cerca para que pueda bajar la cabeza en el tazón de agua, lamiendo el líquido claro. Se siente frio en su lengua. probablemente por la fiebre.

A media tarde, Stiles apenas puede moverse, y comienza a sentirse muy cansado. Puede oír prácticamente los últimos granos de arena moviéndose a través de su reloj de arena metafórico.

 _Derek_ , llama. él está por aquí, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —

Oh, Derek está en todas partes. Que es. Que es lo que está pasando.

_Tú ... estoy cansado._

Algo húmedo cae sobre la cara de Stiles. Se pregunta si se evaporara por el calor de su piel.

—Aguanta un poco más Stiles. Por favor. —

_No puedo decirte que no._

—Me estas confundiendo contigo. — comenta Derek irónicamente, frotando con el pulgar sobre el puente del hocico de Stiles.

_Te amo._

—Te amo también, — responde Derek inmediatamente. Puede ser la primera vez que lo dice delante de otras personas, pero Stiles está un poco confuso, y con todo lo demás. Está demasiado caliente.

_Levanta mi cabeza._

Dedos cuidadosos se doblan bajo la barbilla de Stiles levantándola para que el zorro pueda ver el rostro de Derek.

_Sonríe por mí._

Derek lo hace. No es una de sus mejore sonrisas, pero Stiles no puede culparlo por intentar.

 _Tienes que seguir haciéndolo ¿si?_ insiste Stiles, porque esto, esto es importante. _Porque, porque tienes gente. Tienes que sonreír para Isaac y el sheriff._

—Está bien, — dice Derek suavemente. Sus manos son tan suaves en la piel de Stiles, que lo sostienen como una cuna. Derek está mintiendo.

No lo va a hacer.

Derek no va a sonreír, Stiles se da cuenta de eso, ni siquiera va a intentarlo.

Isaac tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, retrayéndose. Los ojos del sheriff están en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Se está esforzando tanto para ser estoico.

Esto no va a funcionar.

Stiles quiere que estén bien. Quiere que sean felices. Él quiere verlos felices, estar allí para luchar con las confusiones de la humanidad con ellos. Le enseñaron cómo ser humano, es justo.

Stiles daría cualquier cosa por ser un humano ahora. Puede que haya nacido como un zorro, y siempre puede actuar como uno, pero no quiere morir así.

(Por la razón de jugar bolos con el sheriff, y hablar con Isaac cuando está tranquilo, por las mañanas despertando junto a Derek, por hacer las cosas a las que tiene miedo, por aprender, por amar.)

No quiere morir como un zorro.

—No lo hará. —

—Que-  que está pasando? —

—No lo sé- santo…—

—Denle espacio, denle espacio!—

Todo es rosa, cosa que Stiles no esperaba. Polvo rosa, volando por todas partes, brillando cuando atrapa la luz del sol, y apesta como magia. Está saliendo de sus poros, de su boca, sus oídos, sus ojos. Todo es mágico, y Stiles se está ahogando en él, se desglosa en partes y armado de nuevo.

XXXXXX

limpia su boca primero, y jadea, respira el aire, claro y dulce, siente el bosque y su manada. Luego sus oídos están ahí, y puede oír los murmullos de la manada, atrapados en miedo y emoción. Entonces sus ojos vuelvan, y puede ver sus manos, pálidas con cinco dedos, extendidos sobre la hierba.

Recuerda, hace mucho tiempo (después de haber sido embadurnado con el brillante polvo rosa en la oficia de Deaton) lo fácil que había sido convertir sus pequeñas patas negras en manos humanas, como si hubieran estado secretamente bajo su piel todo el tiempo, esperando ser liberadas.

No puede volver, está seguro de eso. La decisión fue tomada, un pacto entre Stiles y la magia a cambio de un pequeño milagro. Uno que no fue barato.

Stiles fue cortado por las raíces, desde el inicio, la parte más original le fue quitada.

Sin embargo, mirando a Derek, Isaac y el sheriff,  cada uno viéndolo en shock, Stiles no puede lamentar su elección. Lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo por ellos.

Derek tiene la expresión más extraña en su rostro, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que si está viendo es real. Stiles sabe exactamente qué hacer.

—Oye Derek, ¿A que huelo? —

Derek parpadea en shock, luego inhala. Su rostro se abre en una amplia sonrisa. Una muy grande. Una que Stiles no quiere borrar por nada del mundo.

—Stiles. Hueles a Stiles. —

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> **People watching: Es el acto o juego en donde se observa a las personas, para adivinar sus historias, eso incluye observar las acciones, el lenguaje corporal, las expresiones como visten, etc. Para algunas personas es como un hobby.
> 
> souvlaki* es un plato popular de la cocina griega consistente en pequeñas piezas de carne intercaladas con verduras y aderezos. 
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> espero que les halla gustado.  
> visiten el perfil de la autora y dejen kuditos tambien gracias.


End file.
